I will not Bow
by JustALittleWOLFCub
Summary: "You're such a stupid idiotic prick Gunn!" - Rikke shouted. "Well... this stupid prick here is all you have left, that... and little sister.. I will protect you two... even if I have to die for it." Said oldest girl. Their mother commited suicide and they had to go live with their dad and their sister, total strangers. When all hell broke loose they were just... surviving.
1. When all Hell breakes loose

_**Note: Hey there sweet bloody squirrels, sorry for my bad English and sorry for grammar errors I may have. It is not my maternal language and I'm still learning, I guess writing in English will make my grades to that discipline increase. Please send me constructive critiques and help me with my English, like giving me new words for me to don't repeating myself. I don't like to always use the same words in my maternal language :c It turns a bit boring for the persons that read it, because no one likes to see always the same words.**_

_**Hey~~! I don't own The Walking Dead, and if I look from another point of view that's great, because I don't think I could be creative enough to write something so cool and keep the series going on and on. **_

_**I know I don't know you but if you Review I'll give you a cookie ^^ **_

_**I know I'm being long but I like the idea of talking to you **____** makes me feel close to you all :3 **_

_**It's my first fanfic and I felt a pull to write it.**_

_**I'm trying to don't create a Mary Sue or something like it. This character will be very complex and do many errors. She's a kiddo that as been taken from her mother at the age of six by her father, a crazy veteran soldier. She's controlled by him like a puppet. And she likes him even if he beats her and treats her like shit. She tries to be perfect for him. This first chapter will be narrated by Rikke her sister. Her relation with her sister is not good… But I will stop spoiling now. Ah and don't get Offended because of Rikke's way of seeing things. Please? **_

_**I know not all the teenagers are like this. A lot teenagers are cute and are having a rough moment because growing up is not easy.**_

_**WARNING: This fanfic contains sexual content, swearing, mentions and triggering scenes of self harm, some suicidal thoughts, and things like it. Please if you self harm don't read some parts, don't worry sweetie I'll put a TRIGGERING sign at that kind of parts, and a LEMON, sign at the start of the sexual scenes. ^^ **_

_**Done with the talking w Love you all, hope you like the fic. 3 **_

_**~JustALittleWOLFCub**_

I will Not Bow.

_Chapter 1 - When all hell breaks loose:_

_**Soundtrack: Breaking Benjamin - Dance with the Devil**_

Rikke's POV:

I rushed hurriedly through the halls of my school, grabbed my backpack so hard that my left hand felt numb.

Time to go back to that house full of crazy people. Since my mother died ..., I was living with a bunch of strangers who said that they were my family.

My phone began to vibrate, I answered it against my will. I did not feel like having to talk to that idiot, always with that look of one who knows everything and that friendly girl pose.

-Yes? - I asked rudely, without worrying about what she could think of it.

-Vian? - She called

-I told you stop calling me that my name is Rikke. Not Vian. - I clarified. Of course my second name was Vivian which could lead to the tender nickname of Vian. But she and I we were not intimate, in reality she is nothing but a stranger to me.

Just because everyone loves her does not mean I have to love the sweet and beloved Gunn.

-Yes, yes. - She whispered - Rikke is it too much if I ask you to go seek Kitty from school? Because I'm busy in our father's shop and ...

- He is not my father! The Arns guy there is nothing to me , he can be your dear dad, but to me he is not nothing. And yes I will get the Kelda. - I replied dryly. How dare she call Kitty at Kelda? Only I could call it to my little sister

-As you wish ... I'll make lasagna for dinner, Aunt Gretha made biscuits, thought you'd like it. Do not come home very late. - She said before hanging up the phone.

I passed the gate of my school and crossed the road, Kell's school was less than a block away.

When I got there the kindergarten teacher was a little nervous, in my opinion too nervous.

Is Kelda sick? Would have she done something stupid? What the hell is going on for the women to be so damn nervous?

-Good afternoon, my name is Vivian, I am the sister of Kelda, Kelda Diefenbach, come pick her up. - I muttered.

-Vivian Good afternoon, thank god someone started to come get the kids ... - She murmured.

-But…did something went wrong during the trip? Did Kelda behaved ill, has she crippled up? - I said, forcing a fake smile. If that woman put my sister at risk ... she better start wearing football helmet during her sleep.

-No, nothing went wrong ... well ... yes. I admit something went wrong. But fortunately your sister is one of the children that was left unharmed. - She said.

I tried to get the woman to say something else. But when she was going to tell me what had happened, we heard a scream.

I did not think twice, I walked in the door of the game room and tried to figure out what was happening.

Kelda was hugging a little friend from the kindergarten, my sister's uniform was stained with blood. I looked at her worried.

-Kitty? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? - I asked as I approached the two children.

-N-No. – My little sister said more scared embracing the friend that now whined louder.

-Your friend ... - I started not knowing what to call the child.

- Megan. She is hurt, Miss Jackson, Andrew bit her, and walked out the door. - Kelda whispered while pointing to the door on the other side of the room, the door was wide open.

And there was blood on the floor. Lots of blood.

-Bit? - I asked surprised.

-Y-Yes. And He bit my a-arm, and h-hurts! - Exclaimed the girl of five years. The one named Megan. I pulled my sister by the arm towards me. I don't know why but I was not liking this situation...I feel like this is only the begging. She tried to make me let go of her. She wanted to be near her friend, the little girl that was bitten and is just a year older than her. But I did not let her do that. I pulled my sister away and asked Megan to show me her little tiny arm.

It was bleeding, and it was a nasty looking wound. It looked like the little boy snatched a piece of meat from her arm. I was stunned. In a bad way of course. This was astonishing and terrorizing. Not even in my wildest dreams I thought that a little boy could do a thing like that.

-I am not a nurse but I can conclude that you have here a very ugly wound. - I said with a sweet smile trying to calm the girl.

Girl Jackson closed the door by which Andrew had gone and drew the curtains.

She sat next to me and hugged my little sister sitting Kitty in her lap.

Guess what time it is kiddos? Story time. It was pretty ironic because we were at a kindergarten, okay I need to stop being so… me. I guess.

I am a strange teen that you can say. Talking with myself in my fifteen's, when I reach my fifty's I will be hold up in a sanatorium I guess. Nah. I'm just kidding.

-It was to be a good day today, the field trip was going well. My assistant, Melanie was the first to be bitten, one crazy man grabbed her from behind and bit her neck. She tried to escape but he dragged her. I ran away with the children. I still feel bad about it. I should not have left her behind. - She whispered.

I did not want to know about Melanie's. For me since Kelda was good it was the only thing that mattered. But what the hell was going on? People-biting each other? What would have caused this outbreak of cannibalism?

-The fault was not yours. - I mumbled motioning for her to continue to tell what had happened.

-After that, everything was more or less well, we left that place and I took the kids to a snack bar, I used the money that parents had given to buy souvenirs in the museum and bought something for every child to eat. They were hungry since we had no time to eat before we left school. Inside the snack bar a woman approached one of the children as if to hug. I found odd, but I thought it was someone the child knew, so I did not stop the woman. I was horrified when the woman pulled a piece of flesh from the face of little Susan. A police man came and helped us to go back to school, told me to lock all doors and start connecting the parents to come and pick up their children. Most parents came for the children but I could not get in touch with the parents of Megan, Andrew and your sister. I do not know what happened with Andrew, he was fine, just had been scratched, just had a little fever, I had gone to fetch medicines when you entered. –The women told me.

-I do not know what's going on here, but something tells me that this is nothing good. - I muttered quietly.

Oh hell this is nothing good. What gave you the hint Rikke? The fact that people are all acting like crazy bitches or the fact that a mere little child almost ate the other child up?

You are so smart Rikke. Please god make this situation end. Well I wasn't a very good girl this year… but c'mon give me discount man. My mother… died! It's not like my head is the sanest head in earth but, I'm trying okay? I'm fifteen, It's normal if my hormones get all fussy.

I know having sexual intercourse with a person out of marriage is not good to your eyes, but please… it was only twice. And was for a good cause. I needed to… 'relax' a bit.

But if you want me to, I'll marry the damn guy. And have dumb ass hot children like him. I don't care.

What have I done wrong? I'm good. My grades weren't that bad, I'm in the cheerleading team, and I have good 'friends'. What am I supposed to do more?

Whatever I do I'm always the second. She'll never love me as much as she loves her little Gunn. Even if she's dead now. Even If my mother is dead she'll always love Gunn more than me.

Because of what? I don't fucking know. My father took my sister away one month before I was born, for all I know.

I found myself being swished by Miss Jackson, for her to get my attention.

-Vivian, I suggest you take Kelda home and stay indoors until this situation is through. – Miss Jackson said, leading me and my little sister that I snuggled in my arms to the front door.

-But what about Megan? - Asked Kelda tearful while trying to get out of my lap.

- Shh, dear Kell, do little noise, they can hear you, remember what I told you in the park while we were running away from the bad guy right? - Asked her teacher giving a little kiss on her the cheek.

They? Who are they? What? Are more cannibals out there let loose? But what exactly is going on here? I controlled myself not to ask.

-Yes Miss Jackson. - My little sister answered.

-Go! Call your sister anything, going by car is safer, remember, stay home. - She warned.

I heard a moan down the hall.

-Fast! Go away. – She said as she put us out the door and locked herself inside the kindergarten.

Shit. Where is my damn phone?

I touched my pockets. Found it.

I took the small electronic device and dialed Gunn's number. Not exactly my favorite person, but my sister lives with me and most importantly ...she has a car.

-Yes? - She asked. She seemed busy.

-Oh, yeah? Gunn ...-I called her, a little nervous.

- You want me to go get you, right? Do not worry, I'm on my way, I heard something on the news about an outbreak of cannibalism. Do not worry. Keep calm.- She asked.

-Right. – I answered quickly as I looked around looking for a place to hide.

I put the phone on my pocket again and looked at Kelda's teary face, she was scared.

I heard a grunt and some groans behind me.

Damn!

I dared not look back. Come on Gunn! Appear! Come here. Quick. We need you.

The white van my sister appeared honking and making a big fuss. The moans seemed closer.

Miss Jackson said something about them being attracted to loud noises. Or… any type of noises.

I did not think twice, I ran to the car with Kelda and do not bother to put her on her chair in the back seat. I sat her down with me in the front seat and put us a seatbelt.

I saw one of the creatures approaching car. Without thinking twice I closed the door and locked it.

-Come on! Gunn, Let's go! - I yelled at her. What does she think she's doing?

-I am not deaf Rikke. But what kind of creatures are these? – She asked. Disgust showing on her face.

- The type of creature that we do not want to know. Put the damn car working! - I ordered.

Gunn gave me a unnerved look. She is a bit unpredictable when she is unnerved.

Not that I'm afraid of her. In my opinion she's just a spoiled kid that acts like she does not care about anyone.

Her hand tightened around my wrist in a painful way.

-If you. Return. To give me. Orders. Like. You. Did. Now. No. I will. Not. Have. Any. Problem. In. Giving you. A. Lesson. - She growled only for me to hear.

I replied with a look of pure hatred.

It annoys me so much! The perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect . I hate her.

The perfect big sister that is studying hard to become a nurse. And helps her sweet looney daddy in with his store. And acts like a god damn robot.

No wonder no boy will ever like her.

Seeing my gaze she did not deign to reply, she gave me a unique grip on the wrist and again put her hand on the steering wheel.

Some of the creatures had already accumulated around our car during our "little" discussion.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pressed her foot on the accelerator.

Kelda stared in horror at the blood that had splashed into our windshield.

I covered her eyes.

-Do not worry Kell, just ketchup. - Gunn said in a friendly tone.

Kelda gave a small smile.

-Yeah, ketchup ... now we just have to go get chips and a good burger and we have dinner. - I completed a happy tone earning a small laugh of Kelda.

It did not take much to get out of Atlanta. perhaps the situation is not so serious.

After a few kilometers we got home.

Our house is pretty much in the middle of the woods, is a white house with a traditional look.

With a small fence around the our piece of land.

And my father's gun shop is on the ground floor of the house. It's a bit silly the idea of a gun shop in the woods ... but surprisingly the store is profitable enough to be able to make us survive. But of course my aunt Gretha also has a job, she's a cop. Although now has taken a week of vacation. It's summer. Everyone deserves a rest ... although to me it doesn't seems that this will be a normal summer.

I sighed. Nothing was normal since my mother had…ham… died.

-So RiRi? You'll stand there looking at nothing or come with me into the house? I want to go see daddy in the shop. Why won't this thingie open? - She asked as she tried to slacken the seatbelt I had put around us.

I unlocked the seatbelt.

-Oh yeah ... let's go. - I said opening the door and going out of the car with her.

I walked in and went directly to the kitchen. I'm starving. Not even in the last day of classes the canteen made a good meal. What an injustice.

I looked out of the corner of my eye. Gunn sat talking with Aunt Gretha.

As always Gunn had her almost white blonde hair in a stuck in a badly done ponytail, she had a typical long-sleeved black shirt, her tight jeans and her favorite black combat boots. She was with her the snake bites on, which was not strange because our father apparently was working in the shop. What means, he was not there to see her, with the black rings he detests.

-So Vivian, do not Do you plan to join us? - Asked my aunt with a tender smile.

I closed the fridge and sat near them with my yogurt and a small spoon in hand.

-Where is Kitty? – Asked Gunn.

Does she not care about anything else? Where's Kitty, Where's Kitty, Where's Kitty? Is Kelda the only person in the world? Damn I'm also her sister. Not that I worry if she cares about me or not ... but I do not know! It pisses me of.

I know Kelda since she was born. Kelda is only her half sister! Well… she's my half sister too… but, I've been with her for four years.

Yeah. She was born when I was ten years old.

We we're so happy. Such a happy family. Me, my mother, my little sister and my stepfather. Even if she loved my sister more than she loved me or Kelda. The smile on her face, that sweet, sweet smile, was only brought to her face by two reasons, a letter from my aunt Gretha with a new picture of Gunn and saying what's happening in her favorite's life or… when my stepfather hugged or kissed her. We really were happy. Till he died on a car accident. He collided with a truck.

A month after that my mother… died.

And a week after the funeral the social worker called my aunt and my father asking if he could collect us.

And we are here for almost a year now.

-She went to see father. - I muttered between my teeth.

Feeling the heavy atmosphere between us, my aunt was more than pleased to change subject almost immediately

-So how was the last day of school? - She asked.

-It was good aunt Gretha. - I answered with a smile.

-Hn. It was good except for the part of the cannibalistic creatures, right? – Said my despicable sister.

- Right. - I muttered.

Do not worry about it. We are in America, there are great armies here. - Ensured my aunt.

-In Germany there are great armies. - I mumbled.

- Anyway we have supplies for several days. We're fine, do not worry. - Commented Gunn getting up and going away.

My aunt put her hand on top of mine so in a comforting way.

-Do not be so hard on her RiRi. The fault is not hers ... your mother told you what happened right? She did not left because she wanted. Your father got custody of her and your mother got yours. It happened that way. But fate dictated that you were going to be all together. Sooner or later everything will be OK. - Ensured my aunt.

-Was not the fate, a bit cruel? - I asked coolly after remember the reason that made me and my little sister found with my older sister and my father. Then I walked away to my room.

Two weeks passed, the supplies were running out. In the last transmission was said it would be safer if all people were evacuated to Atlanta.

But the man who is biologically my father is stubborn. He told us that we would not go there. He thought we were safe here.

We were without electricity and no hot water, which meant that things had gotten worse...

And here I was sitting in the garden with Kelda playing with her and with her doll house when I heard a horrible groan.

Followed by several feet dragging. And a few more groans, and more feet, and feet and moans.

I looked around. Those ... whatever you call them, they ... had placed a part of the fence down. Shit!

Aunt Gretha is planting a few things in the garden behind the house ... I heard a terrified scream.

Aunt Gretha! Where is that useless girl I call sister when we need her?

I took Kell's hand in my hand and ran with her to our home. And left her in the couch and asked her to stay quiet.

-Arns! Gunn! - I called into the store.

-What the hell's going on girl? I may be old but I have good hearing. - He muttered as he wiped a shotgun.

Gunn was clear a CheyTac M-200 Intervention System Riffle Range, if I'm not mistaken.

Why is that my father would have a weapon so powerful at home?

I don't evenwant to question his reasons. He also had some Desert Eagle in the store. And an XM-109 exposed.

That gun shop my father seemed to me more like an excuse to have such powerful weapons. But the truth is that my father has a license

He also had a Beretta 92 FS on the table.

How do I know so much about weapons? Let's say that since I got here this man I call dad has tried to convert me into a kind of fanatic for weapons.

I got out of my trance, my aunt needed help, yes it is true that she is in the police but these things require more than just the train you receive when you're a cop.

-Did you not hear the cry? Aunt Gretha is in trouble. - I said.

-And you only say that now? - Asked Gunn taking the Beretta that was on the table and going out of the door.

I followed her to see what was happening. I Sent Kelda indoors so she does not have to see anything too disturbing.

Some shots were heard

-Get away from my aunt you sons of a bitch! - Gunn growled while killing some more.

My aunt was on top of a wall, trapped. They tried to climb to reach her.

But what would these ... these ... things to do here?

More of them continued to appear attracted by the gunfire.

-Will you stop being a stupid bitch Gunn? Fuck, you can't even save your aunt, shit. You must have your mother's genes in your body, that shit. Do not get distracted! It would be easier if you were bringing a gun with a silencer. But it does not matter. Fuck! - Arns growled as he took a gun with silencer out of his pocket and killed a few more of those things.

My sister just lowered her head like a puppy after doing something wrong. The man who claims to be my father treats her so bad! And she obeys everything he says. But is she is crazy? Because only a nut would do that.

My aunt pulled up and fell forward.

We Heard a cry of fear and disgust from her. She tried to push them away but couldn't

-Aunt Gretha. - I tried to scream, but Gunn covered my mouth.

-Shut up. You'll get their attention. - She whispered.

I trampled her foot tightly and she let me break free. How can that selfish robot dare to say that?

How? She was her aunt! Raised her since childhood, was almost a mother to her! Just yesterday my aunt Gretha had told me the times that Gunn had difficulties with some homework and she explained the homework to her. Or the first time Gretha learned to shoot a gun, how she helped her to hold the damn gun in the right way.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes and tried to give her a slap but she grabbed my wrist.

You can be fifteen and you can be a teenager with hormones pounding but the next time you try to beat me, I'll break your one wrist. Yes she is my aunt and I love her. But we can't do anything , you heard the broadcast as well as I, once a person is bitten or scratched, the person infected and becomes one of those things. Fuck, Rikke! Now stop trying to attract attention to us, we will flee away now to see if we can still save our fucking asses! – She said as she dragged me close to Arns.

-Father ...- She started.

-I do not want to hear shit. If you were smarter you'd saved your aunt! - He growled giving her a slap. She didn't even turned away. She just continued to look as if hadn't beat her.

-Sir, I think it's better we get our stuff and weapons, and find shelter since here it is not safe. Permission to remove things from the house and put in the car, sir? - She asked in an unreadable tone.

Seriously, what the crap this girl has in her head? He just gave her a slap and she acts as if he was right. They're all crazy. Kelda and I came to live with a bunch of lunatics.

-Permission given. Now hurry up. Are you still here? Go fetch things! - He ordered.

Gunn ran into the house.

We were on the way to somewhere safe, if there is any safe place in this world. Do not think it's possible. Since there is no safe place in this stupid useless world.

-We're running out of diesel, shit! - Muttered Arns.

-I think you should not swear near Kelda. - I dared to say.

-And what do you know about swearing? What do you know of life? What do you know about anything? You're a spoiled stupid bitch like your mother was! You were raised in a nest of gold, or some shit like that. -He spat.

**Well this is it for today 3 **

**Hope you liked it, I'm inspired today, so I'll be writing another one *o* **

**And no, Rikke is not the principal character, but I decided to give you her vision of the things, before I gave you Gunn's vision of the things.**

**Yes she seems a cold ruthless bitch, but… has you understood by now, she obeys her father even if he beats her. He controls her. And she feels like she owes him everything because he's the only person she has left.**

**And he raised her. Well or not he raised her. **

**Normally this is what abused child think... **

**About Gunn's age… she's twenty one :p Sorry for the spoiler. **

**Hope you like it **

**I really love you sweeties, I like the idea of having a bunch of unknown friends that can help me with my ideas . ho ho silly me.**

**~~JustALittleWOLFCub**


	2. A world rulled by the dead ones

**Note: Hey there my fluffy woofy squirrels, how are you all? **

**This wolf cub hopes you're all okay. No one has been bitten by one of that things right? **

**Okay, so come, enter, lay down, eat a cookie and read, if I do deserve give me a review mkay? ^^ **

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this fanfic, and I hope I'm not turning my characters into 'wittle' Mary Sue's. :3 Please do Warn me if it happens or it's near to happen, I will try to rewrite it. But please do not be rude in your reviews. I'm a human being, as that I commit errors, but as a fellow human being I think I do not deserve to be treated like a piece of crap. **

**Treat me with respect and I'll do the same :D **

**I'm more than pleased in answer any doubts, please do ask me whatever you want about the fanfic :3 If you have any suggestion say it in the Review or PM me :3**

**I would be more than pleased to know your opinion ^^ **

**And please do help me :c Like I said this may help me to get my English better. **

**And sorry for the swearing. Yep It will be a lot of swearing in this one… and in the next I guess, because Gunn kinda swears. **

**Help me to learn new words and if I have any grammar error or something like that, please say me. **

**I Hope you like it, sorry if my notes are too big, but I just like to talk to you, I don't like the way some authors seem untouchable… like they are there, but they won't really listen to you or talk to you :)**

**I want to be reachable, and … I need a Beta Reader, oh gods I really need it ;_; **

**Because from what I understood (sorry I'm really knew in all this :c) a Beta Reader will correct some errors in the fanfic, give you is opinion and… give you some good ideas. **

**Once again I need to confess that I do not own The Walking Dead, because if I owned it the Gubernator would wear a pink tutu skirt and sing Hung up by Madonna, just because it would be funny . **

**I love you all my sweets :3 **

**WARNING: 1. **_This fanfic contains sexual content, swearing, mentions and triggering scenes of self harm, some suicidal thoughts, and things like it. Please if you self harm don't read some parts, don't worry sweetie I'll put a TRIGGERING sign at that kind of parts, and a LEMON, sign at the start of the sexual scenes. _

_2. This chapter has a lot of emotions and things like that, it mentions physical abuse, not like rape, not rape at all. But it mentions things like being beaten up._

_I better start writing before I start thinking in Doritos . Doritos always make me go out of my mind. I need to go to Anonym Doritos Addicts. _

_Time for me to go 3 _

_~JustALittleWOLFCub_

_Chapter 2- A world ruled by the dead ones_

Soundtrack: Linkin Park - Castle of Glass

Rikke's POV:

I do not want to believe the words that had just come out of the mouth of that lunatic that the only tie that I shared with him, was a blood tie. He was just my biological father nothing more. My stepfather ... he was my dad. He had become the person I loved most.

Erik was funny, friendly and cared about my mother.

I do not understand how my little sister looks to like this man to the point of calling him daddy, even though she knows that he is not he is nothing to her.

- I will not even answer to you! Lunatic! - I growled as I left out of the car, I looked at the woods, I didn't thought about anything.

I needed to get out. As much as it was not safe out there in the woods. I'd rather snuggle with one of those things ... than breathe in the same space that Arns.

Damn that man. He deserved a good shake.

But unfortunately it is still my father. I do not feel morally right ... you cannot beat your own father.

Also I do not have enough strength.

I snorted, looked back one last time and started running.

Gunn's POV:

Where is the princess going?

From the moment she came to live with me and my old man for almost a year ago I tried to make her feel comfortable. Although I did not know very well Dagny, although I did not know very well my mother ... I myself felt an unmistakable sadness when I heard the news.

But she always pulled me away. Never let me near.

What the hell have I done to her, for her to react like that to me?

I started hitting his fingers in my pants to hide my nervousness. My father always told me that emotions only shuffle us, haywire us, make us lose concentration. Emotions are what makes us imperfect.

I let it go a few more minutes. Silence. I hate this silence. Outside it can be happening something to Rikke right now. Does he care about someone besides himself?

But if I think about it he always did everything for me, the least I can do to thank him is to stay on his side ... until the end.

All he did till today was just to make me less vulnerable.

To become more perfect. If I were as perfect as he wanted me to be I would have managed to save my aunt. But I could not ... because I'm a total failure.

I shook my head as he pulled such thoughts to the depths of my mind.

-Father ... I think we should go get Rikke. She can get lost in the woods. Can be attacked ... Remember what you told me? Never leave a man behind. - I said getting his attention after citing one of his favorite phrases.

- It's true that the pink princess maybe doesn't know how to guide herself in the woods…I guess she has been created with luxury and is just more one spoiled woman on earth. Women are all like that. Even you. It's in your genes, being a spoiled bitch. - He spit.

I felt a bit offended, but I kept my face normal.

I know my dad ... he is just a little ... rude.

But he has a good heart. He is a good man. He lived much as he fought for this nation.

It is somewhat ironic. He fought for something that now looks like a lost cause.

My father does not mean all the bad words he says.

Sometimes during my teenage years I had trouble understanding it. I've thought up running away from home. But I owe him my life, my studies, everything I won so far I owe it to him. Also he would be alone without me, before he had my aunt Gretha. But now ... without me he is totally alone in this lost world.

- It's because she has so many difficulties in orientate, that I think we should go get her. Bring her back. - I asked with a smile, hoping to convince him.

-After what that ungrateful little bitch told me? I hope she dies at the clutches of one of those things. And you, you better be a good little bitch and shut up your mouth before I have to give a lesson. Are we understood soldier? - He asked.

I shuddered at the thought of catching another lesson.

Since childhood my father always made me know who I should show respect.

The belt it was one of the things he used to train me.

To refine me as he used to say.

All children need that in some point of her life's someone spanks their asses. Makes them behave. Makes them realize who is the leader.

Makes them better adults.

I growled to myself. Not even I believe the shit I'm saying.

Children deserve love and affection. A little girl deserves that someone puts a doll in her tiny hand and deserves being told that she is a good girl.

Not having a gun put in her hand and being treated it as if she is some watchdog.

But then again ... he is my father. And I love it. Because after all is my father

-Father ... she's just a girl. I can go rescue her, I'll be here back in a second, and I bet when she comes back she will realize her mistake and she will apologize. It's exactly what she'll do. I talk to her. Show her how things work. And then we'll all find a way to find shelter. - I said.

He looked at me. A serious and cold glare.

Perhaps he was contemplating what I had just said.

-Are you concerning yourself with that worthless bitch as you should be to go get a beer in the trunk of the car to bring me? Are you concerning yourself with that bitch while you should worry about the studies? Your studies? When this shit ends you will need your studies. Or do you not want to be a nurse? I pay for college and you do not you value in? Damn whore. Women. Are women all equal. Are you concerning yourself with someone who came into your life less than a year instead of worry about your dear old man? - He asked angrily. I tried to answer. But he was faster. He gave me a slap. And when I tried to speak again he continued to hit me in the face until I felt an hot liquid coming out of my nose.

I touched it with my hand. Blood.

-Sorry dad. - I muttered.

I was feeling hatred for him right now. Hatred. I am his daughter. Not a punching bag!

But I was lucky not to get beaten with a belt.

Yes I'm afraid of him. But I cannot let him alone. I'm the only thing he has.

It is part of my duties as a daughter.

My aunt always knew the crap he did.

I shivered remembering a time when my aunt found me lying on the floor almost unconscious dressed in my tracksuit.

Bleeding from the nose, with burning red marks on my back and totally exhausted.

_- "What happened honey? - She asked in her motherly tone. "_

_"- I-I failed in training today, I could not hit the target in the center, I failed for almost thirty times, and father received a call from the school telling him that a girl had given me a slap in the halls because I refused to give her my lunch money. – I whispered. "_

_"- Oh ... Come here my baby, it's okay Gunn, he wants to turn you into a weapon while you're nothing but a little girl, my little girl. It'll be fine my love. "_

I still remember the scent of the hair of my aunt.

Damn emotions.

-What are you doing over there and doing nothing? Have not I said for you to go get me a pack of beers and to go and get your school books? Clear your damn nose it's bleeding. - He growled.

I looked at the back seat. Kelda continues to sleep. This is good. At least she saw nothing.

I got up and went to get a pack of beers for my dad and my notebook, it's nothing electronic just a old book in which I took some notes during class.

It was the only thing I could bring home, since I have many books and did not have much time. I opened the van door on my father's side and gave him the package of beers. He took one.

-I hope you like your beer father. - I said in a friendly tone.

He tells me and I do. This is how it works.

He looked back and noticed the sleeping peaceful form of Kelda.

Kelda has small wavy dark blond hair, light skin and a little face that shows her young age.

-It's good that I like this goddamn shitty beer. The girl is still sleeping? Damn lazy. - Muttered.

I wanted to give an answer to what he said. But I thought better of it.

Deep breath and grabbed my notebook.

Like my father always taught me, I evaluated the situation and tried to find a solution to my current problem.

I realized that if he continued to drink like that, he would end up falling asleep, and when he fell asleep it would be my chance to escape and look for Rikke without him noticing.

I looked at my notes.

Now is that I'm never going be a nurse. In this world controlled by the dead, nothing is as it was before.

And perhaps nothing will go back as it was before. We continue to deceive others and ourselves with these false hopes. Each breath in this world, may be our last.

Every action miscalculated can make end up with our dead ass.

This world is fucked. But that's what we have. And we must learn to live in it. To ... survive.

I looked at my sleeve. It was dirty with blood, my hair was beginning to show signs of lack of cleanliness and so was my skin.

Today would be the day I would take a bath if we had stayed home.

Only brought two more changes of clothes when I left home. And the essential.

I cannot be all fancy and cute in an apocalypse right?

No chance for that to happen.

For now I just have to worry about keeping my poor ass alive.

I do not know how much time passed since I started talking to myself but it seems to have been long enough. Because in here I can hear the loud snoring of my father.

Damn. We seem to be attacked by a bear. He could snore a little lower. With so much noise still attracts some ... whatever they may be called, to his fat ass.

Yeah I called him fat ass. What is the problem?

He can beat me, I can insult him in thought. Or is it a crime?

I closed my notebook and it landed near the tree that supported me when I was 'studying'.

Thinking about crime. Nowadays there is no crime. Maybe because there are no laws.

It's just pure anarchy, the law of the strongest.

I took my Beretta that was on top of my seat.

I put it in my pocket and went to the trunk of the car.

I'll need more than a real trumpet that attracts those things to save my sister if she's in trouble.

The most sharp and dangerous object was what caught my attention. A hunting knife. It was big, and very sharp. I could tell it by the appearance.

It can be handy. I closed the trunk of the car and looked for my father who was still asleep.

There was no need to look to know that he was asleep. But it is always better to be sure.

I looked Kelda and left her a sandwich in her lap.

Then I went into the bush knife in hand.

If any of those fuckers hurt my sister prepare themselves because I will be the worst nightmare of those soulless vagrants .

I refuse to be eaten by the undead. I'm no Happy Meal!

I heard a muffled scream.

Rikke? Rikke!

I ran toward the sound.

Before that what was happening could enter my field of view heard moans and things to scratch a hard surface.

That surface is better not be my sister you fucking fucks!

I walked in silence to the place.

I saw something I did not intend to see. My sister on top of a tree and three of those nasty little things that come from the third hell, trying to climb the tree.

Ups. Looks like someone could have done more physical education, Am I right, Mister Cannibal?

As I approached, unwittingly stepped on some branches that were crushed underneath my combat boots. The three ... those little things, looked at me.

Shit! They have good hearing as hell!

Rikke seemed happy to see me.

Not precisely for being me, but it meant that I was there to save her sorry ass. So she was happy.

-What is going on you fucking bitches? Cannot catch your food is it? Need help? - I asked as I approached a bit.

Two of them came towards me but the other kept trying to climb.

What's up sweetie? Am I not good enough for you? That makes me sad, I got to thinking that we were perfect for each other.

Okay I have to stop playing around. This shit can still make me die.

I pressed the hunting knife in my hand.

It is the first time I kill one of them hand to hand. Indeed it is the first time that I kill a person hand to hand. Although they cannot be called people ... These piles of shit are something half diabolical.

Motherfuckers. Trying to eat Rikke.

One of them tried to approach. I gave him a kick in the face and I heard a loud noise. Looks like I broke his nose. Or ... what was left of it. Disgusting.

He fell to the ground, but have not had time to try to crush your skull or cross it with my knife since I had another little bastard that was trying to catch me.

The situation is complicated. If only I could grab the gun and send them to the place where they came from ...

But I cannot. This could attract a horde of them for us. Or where the car stopped. That creature tried to bite me but I kicked it away. Not too far because I have no strength to do so ... but at least it was away from me.

Kelda and my dad have to be safe. She's only four years and not know how to defend herself and my father is sleeping.

Or growling like a bear.

If these little shits emotions they would run away from my father.

But I cannot imagine one of these little shit screaming like a girl something like:

«NAAAAAAAAAW Fuck, he's a bear, come Betsie let's go, I don't want to eat is brain, it must taste like shit, he took my appetite. Wait ... Did he just give a fart? That's it. Enough. For me it's over. I'll go back to eating people in Atlanta, is much more hygienic. »

I found myself lying on the floor with that shit coming up my leg, it was trying to find a place to bite.

-Bite this you son of a bitch! - I screamed as I shoved my knife right in between the eyes.

It cost me a little boot knife out of his skull, it seemed half stuck.

But I got a way of the knife out of the skull quickly because the other monster was coming toward me.

I was covered with the blood of that thing. My skin was once milky white and was now covered in dirt and blood, and my hair was like my skin. A big dirty mess.

I approached the other who was still trying to climb the tree and jabbed my knife into the skull. It was easy because he had is back turned on me.

_-_Behind you! - Shouted Rikke. I turned quickly and gave a kick in the chest that half dead being.

He fell back. I took advantage and ended his suffering at that time.

I was sweating. Had no training with my dad about a month because of some tests at the university.

-After this, I think the CIA would have hired me to deal with the bad guys from other countries. - I mumbled, wiping my forehead with my sleeve.

-If there was still a CIA in this world you would have a great chance to be chosen as a spy. - She said with a smile.

A smile? That's what I'm going to win because I saved her ass? I think it is not bad.

A smile.

-How did you do that thing ... that tree ...? I did not know that now the princesses were trained to climb trees faster. - I asked.

She looked at me with her typical look of hatred which I was beginning to get used to.

- Better to be a princess than a filthy commoner. And ... I'm a cheerleader remember? Stunts, cheer games, raising the "spirit" of certain team members ... - said, mumbling the last part with a smirk.

-So what every girl should do before there was an apocalypse of half dead freaky cannibals is being cheerleaders right? - I asked in the form of provocation.

-Either that, or act as if they have grown a pair and walk around forever with that air of "I don't care about anyone" - She answered.

I assume this one is for me.

I simply ignore her and turned her my back.

-Go. - I said.

-Where? – She asked.

-For a five star hotel ... of course we go back to the car. Come. It's getting dark. - I said as I was leaving.

Although clearly contradicted, I think that the idea of staying there alone at night did not pleased because she followed me with_o_ut even arguing.

_Narrator POV:_

_I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. - Rikke was forced to say._

_-It's good that you apologize bitch! Next time you might not be so lucky. And you Gunn. Although you went against everything that I commanded you, and disrespected me for saving her ungrateful ass, since you used what I taught you, for now you will be left unharmed, but your next lesson, when you need to remember who is the one you must respect above all people... it is to fold. - He spit._

_Gunn cringed to think what it could happen the next time she disobeyed her father. But she tried to keep a relaxed look to not _bother anyone.

Kelda ate another sandwich around the campfire and Rikke was leaning against a tree reading a book in the light of a lantern.

-So kid, do you like the sandwich? - She asked.

-Yes, thank Gunn, I have a little sleep. - Whispered the child.

-So sleep. - She suggested.

-B-But I cannot. My mom always used to tell me a story, and after she died no one told me a story and now these things took Aunt Gretha and ... and ... I'm afraid. - Whimpered a four year old girl.

-Mmmh, wait a minute e, okay? – Gunn said a bit muddled.

Feelings. She never dealt with this very well. And children. Nor had a way good to deal with children either. At the stage she was doing as a nurse she had to deal with children. But it was easy to pretend stability because those children were not related to her emotionally.

"Emotions make us weak." Was a mantra she repeated endlessly in her head.

She went to Rikke and nudged her arm.

-Just to say that ... Kell's scared and crying ...

-You came here to tell me that instead of comforting the Kell? You left her alone? How cruel is that can you be? At what point does your cruelty arrives? - Asked Rikke furious.

-This is not cruelty ... I just have no way. - Murmured.

-Way-to what? - Rikke asked with a serious air.

-Everything. Feelings ... Children. When I was a little ... you know, I had to learn to do things by myself. - Whispered.

Only god knows what it cost her to admit that for her there was no way for this kind of stuff.

She felt vulnerable. She would not break down. Not in front of her younger sister.

She was better than that. She had to be better than that.

-And that's what makes you so beautiful, perfect and makes that you can shit rainbows and unicorns right? - Rikke said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

-Hey kid, do not know what the damn your problem with me, but we are sisters. Deal with it. I will study. Do not forget that you have a scared kitten to comfort. - Gunn said before she was gone quickly.

Rikke looked around her as she put her thoughts in order. Then she got up and went near the fire to comfort little Kelda.

The two sisters slept cuddled each other while the oldest promised to scare all the fears of the youngest away. That night they slept and rested well, they were needing that night of comfort since their mother had died.

Finding peace in the midst of hell. The fate is so ironic isn't it?

-The fucking car still has some gas. I think we can reach a few stables of horses that belonged to a friend of mine. The fool does not care whether we take some borrowed, the maximum he can do if he is there is is trying to eat the shit out of our faces. – Said Arns.

-Sounds like a good idea father. Is it far from here? - Asked Gunn.

-Do not ask questions so obvious bitch. Stop being stupid. I cannot believe you never failed a year at school. Such dumb crap that my daughter is. With genes of that fucking woman I can't be really surprised. Sure it's not far from here asshole, or else we would not have enough diesel. Now go get the your damn sisters. And tell them to go to the fucking car. - He ordered.

-Are we there yet Daddy? - Asked the little girl.

-I am not your daddy kid. Put that in your head. But I am the father of the two bitches sitting here. Want to know a secret? None of them worths much. I should have pulled out. - Muttered.

Pulled-out?- She asked innocently.

-It's nothing tiny, forget it. This man does not know what he says. - Rikke whispered in the ear of the Kitty, so only she could hear.

Gunn heard it and just grunted something unintelligible.

They left the car and approached the stables.

It was a faint red, and seemed old, this was a farmhouse falling apart.

-If we're lucky, some of those piles of shit with four legs will be alive. - Arns said.

Arns looked Gunn, immediately noticing the message, she went off to see if there were any horses in that farm.

There were two live horses. One was white and the other was brown.

They were smeared and weren't brushed for awhile but they were alive.

Gunn slowly convinced them that it was not a threat, catching in two cubes of sugar that she had the backpack and giving one to each of them.

They seemed trained. So it would be easier to mount them.

-I don't ride a horse for a couple of years. But if it is as they say, once you learn you cannot unlearn. - Muttered while preparing so the horses could be mounted.

Then he gave them some water and some hay and when she finished she took them outside.

-Those were the ones I found. I do not think there are more. – Gunn muttered.

-You princess ass, you know riding a horse? - Asked Arns.

-No. Never ridden nor intend to. They are too big, how do you assemble such a thing? - She asked with a scornful look.

-Well it seems that this bitch will learn something new with me today. You will ride with me. Little Kelda goes there with the Gunner. - Commented punning on the name and her musical tastes.

-It's dangerous to ride a horse! Kelda isonly four years! - Complained.

-Will you stop barking? Your sister was only three years older than her when she learned to ride a horse. - He spit.

Before Rikke could give an answer that could lead to a fight, Gunn decided assure you that nothing would happen to the little sister of both.

They were walking at least one hour, the horses did not seem tired which was a good thing, because if the undead appeared, it was good to know that the horses were well enough to gallop.

Gunn and Kelda went ahead in the chestnut horse and Arns and Rikke went after in the white horse.

Everything was going well. If it were not for the current conditions, we could even say it was a moment of creating bonds between father and daughters worthy of a movie.

But like everything that is perfect or close to it ended fast they didn't realized that they were being followed by some of those things.

Gunn was trotting happily while telling Kelda some funny stories she remembered living when she lived with her mother when she was the same age as Kelda. They heard a scream and a gun being fired several times which caused the white horse with Rikke on his torso to move faster. And then he reached to the horse of Gunn.

She looked away and slowed the trot, Rikke was the only one in the horses's back.

Where was Arns?

-Pull her the reins, they are what makes the horse halt. If you give it a slight kick in the side he walks. If you want to stop him you just have to pull the fucking reins. For him move is like a car, you only have to control the reins. - Gunn said quickly.

Rikke did what she said and the horse stopped.

Gunn did the same thing to her horse.

-Oh my father! We have to go back for him. - Said Gunn prepared to make the horse move.

-There are zero chances Gunn! They must have already eaten him! In addition he was bitten! No chance, you yourself said that when those nasty things caught aunt Gretha! - Rikke stated.

-He is my father Vivian! I have to see him at least one last time. I owe him that! - She said starting to gallop away from her sister who just remained where he was.

She got a little closer to the place where her father is but not too much because this could attract trouble.

And if she died Kelda's ass would also be at stake.

-Shit. - She spit.

She looked to where his father lay. He was still alive. She knew this because he was still screaming.

-Help me! Shit these things! Fuck! - Growled.

-I have to finish it. - Murmured.

She would do this for him.

Not worrying about attracting a horde or not he shot each of the 5 zombies who were devouring his father.

-Father? – she asked

-Gunn? Gunn is that you? My vision is getting blurry Gunn. Seems I couldn't escape those fucking bitches. Can you finish this shit for me girl? - Asked by freeing each word slowly.

-I. Can't. – Her ghostly voice whispered.

Kelda was motionless. With her little back against the chest of her older sister.

She could not believe that this was her father. All full of blood. All ... eaten.

She had lost a father once and was now losing another.

Her eyes began to water.

-Stop being such a cowardly kid, do not be a bitch like your mother. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. - He said weakly.

She took a deep breath. Her Beretta was still hot after having killed the other ... beings.

She took more munitions from her backpack, which was just filled with munitions for Beretta, two Desert Eagle guns and two clothe changes, her panties and her notebook.

Put the ammunition in the gun, disarmed the safety trigger. Covered Kelda's eyes and BAM.

A shot could be heard.

That shot drew a few more undead people.

She had no time to lament the fact that she had killed her own father. She nudged the horse with her leg on his side and he began to gallop to the spot where they had left Rikke.

And here it is :3 I hope you liked it my sweeties ^^

Wanna Review? :D Pwease? Pweatty, Pweatty Pwease? :c

Okay I'll stop begging ;_;

I hope you liked it :))

I wuv you all *-*

Sorry for being talking like a baby I just … . I don't know x3

~~JustALittleWOLFCub


End file.
